


Demeter's Day

by EarthAndSilver



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Bittersweet, Family Drama, Katabasis, Light Angst, Mother's Day, Mothers and Daughters, Other, Poetry, Self-Discovery, kore - Freeform, thinly veiled personal venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthAndSilver/pseuds/EarthAndSilver
Summary: a little girl at home and a queen beneath the earth





	Demeter's Day

Queen of fruits and grains，I come

To the surface to greet you;

I meet you on your ground，not mine.

Beloved bringer of harvests，

You raised me as you raise the wheat，

But you know when the fields are ripe.

You never saw it in me.

Always you think me young and green.

You have loved me and laughed with me;

We dance in your fields，sing our hymns，

And I`ve carried you so many flowers;

From childhood`s weedy bouquets

To vases of fine garden roses.

But I am not your girl now.

I am not，and will always be.

You see when your fields have grown，

And when they are ready for planting.

I see when my self has grown，

And plant her alone.

I eat bittersweet seeds when I depart

And grow new roots in the dark.


End file.
